


The Sanctuary

by Mayalovestories



Series: Dreams Or Nightmares [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher - Fandom
Genre: FlyHigh, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalovestories/pseuds/Mayalovestories
Summary: Part 1 of the series: Dreams or NightmaresA story of 7 girls with special otherworldly abilities caught between dreams and conciousness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into Dreamcatcher and got hooked by their MVs. There's so many mysteries and hidden stories. I was itching to write while watching them over and over. 
> 
>  
> 
> This first part is based their MV, Fly High.  
> I hope you like them

Some people call them weird  
Some call them fairies  
Some people find them peculiar  
Some find them mystifying

  
~*~

  
Living among us are humans with otherworldly qualities that may look spectacular or scary. They keep their abilities secret to protect themselves from the harsh human judgements. Since they all live in hiding, it is hard to find their own kind, who will understand and someone they can turn to for help.

  
Jiu is one of these special, mystical beings. Her parents don’t have special abilities like her and they were scared when they first saw how she can make things fly and how she can seem to communicate with animals. But they love their daughter so much. In order to protect her, they moved to an isolated house by the sea side where she can freely be just herself. Her mother quit her job to tutor her at home. Though without friends, she was content with the freedom and her parents’ love.

  
When Jiu turned 20, she made a wish to her parents.

  
“I am very grateful for everything you have done for me. You sacrificed a lot in order to keep me safe. I want you to spend the rest of your lives for yourselves. Do everything you have always wanted to do but can’t. Travel to places you always want to go to.” Her mom started to protest but she went on. “I’m a grown up now. You have taught me well and prepared me for this. I want to find other girls like me and share with them the love and protection you have given me. There might be many out there who feel scare and alone, not understanding who or what they are.”

  
“Are you sure about this?” her dad asked. “Will you be able to do it on your own?”

  
“Yes,” Jiu confidently answered. She looked at her dad straight in the eye and gave him an assuring smile.

  
“But...” her mom cried. “You haven’t been away from us all your life. I will always be worried.”

  
“Mom...”

  
“Can you give us a few days?” her father bargained while trying to soothe his weeping wife. “Let’s talk about this again in a few days.”

  
Jiu sighed in surrender. “okay”

  
~*~

  
Jiu got up earlier than the sun and peeked in her parents’ room. They are sound asleep but their forehead shows traces of worry. She walked in and touched each of their foreheads until the creases disappear and a soft smile is on their lips.

  
“Thank you.....please be happy.”

  
Then Jiu disappeared. Gone from their life, away from their dreams, and gone from their heart.

  
~*~

  
Jiu has been planning this for months. She found a big house hidden by a wide expanse of trees. It is far from the busy part of the town but not too far. It takes a bit of time but she can still go take a walk or shop in town any day she wants. It’s just the right mix of openness and privacy. They will be safe and free here.

  
What Jiu doesn’t know is that there is someone already living in this house. The child who was abandoned and thought to be gone is still there. She watched as the used to be dark house that kept her slowly gained light and turn into a welcoming place. She hates it. This is her home now she feels out of place.

  
~*~

  
Without her parents’ knowledge, Jiu has been searching for girls like her whom she will invite to join in her sanctuary. After leaving her house by the seaside, she picked them up one by one. They are girls born with special abilities. Abilities that can’t be learned nor taught.

  
Gahyeon, a girl who can make plants, trees, and grass grow and die at her will. She can make flowers bloom with her smile. Trees move their branches to shade her from the sun when she walks by.

  
Handong can direct the wind to blow in the direction and force that she wants. Once she helped a kid whose kite got trapped in a tree branch.

  
Sua can bring light and darkness in any place. Streets light up when she pass by. The sun gets blocked by clouds when she wants to hide.

  
Dami is a quiet girl but her mind thinks a lot. She can speak with her mind to anyone she will to. She loves books and is always at the corner of a library or bookstore.

  
Yoohyeon is the most special of the girls she found. She has a bright personality and mingled well with regular people. Many peculiar things happen when she is around but her abilities are still vague and possibly boundless.

  
~*~

  
Every day, the abandoned girl watched the 6 girls play and happily talk by the front yard. She hates it. She saw their powers and realized that they are “weird” like her. Why are they happy while she is alone? Is it really hate that she feels? Or is it envy? She can’t tell.

  
“Hi! Would you like to join us?” The girl was surprised to hear someone speak behind her. “Hi! I’m Jiu. What’s your name?”

  
“Si-Siyeon”

  
“Siyeon, would you like to join us?” Jiu said with a heart-warming smile.

  
Siyeon didn’t expect that. She’s used to being alone and shunned out but here is someone welcoming her. To belong, to have company, she doesn’t know what that means. Siyeon was scared and puzzled at her beating heart. Jiu held her trembling hand and suddenly let go.

  
“I saw my parents.” Jiu was surprised at the vision she had when she held Siyeon’s hand. “Dreams. You are special too! You’re one of us.”

  
“Special?” she never thought she can be called special. Siyeon was still in a daze when some of the other girls ran to them and pulled her out of the woods to join their group.

  
All seven girls have gathered. Finally free to just be themselves. They help each other learn about their own abilities and how to control them. Shared stories of how they help other people with their powers and how they got in trouble with it too.

  
In a few weeks, they warmed up with each other and friendships started to bloom.

  
Will it be like this forever?

  
Are they really safe in this place they call their sanctuary?


	2. Chapter 2

A spider web for the spider

is meant to catch it’s prey

A spider web on the cradle

protects the baby from harm that comes it’s way

~*~

Vines crawled around Gahyeon’s arms as she stretched them out to a tree, weaving a hammock big enough for two.  When it was done, she pulled Handong by the arm and made her sit on the hammock.  She hugged the older girl and leaned down, bringing both of them to lay on the swinging vine. With her adorable puppy eyes, Gahyeon looked up at Handong with a pout. Understanding what the younger girl wants, Handong dropped an arm down and let it swing a few times in a slow steady rhythm. A few seconds later, the hammock starts to sway in the same rhythm, like a mom rocking a baby to sleep.

On the other side of the tree, Sua was sleeping on Siyeon’s lap. A small smile plays on her lips as Siyeon strokes her hair, feeding her sweet fantasies from the book Dami was reading nearby. “You’re thinking loudly today.” Dami looked up from her book, confused. Siyeon laughed and threw  a leaf at her. “Keep reading. Sua seems to like the story.” It shows with the pinkish glow of the sun’s rays that hits them.

Yoohyeon was walking around the house looking for Jiu. She came to the attic and came upon an old rusty door. She rattled the knob until she heard Jiu call her. “Yoohyeon-ah, what are you doing?” 

“There you are! I was looking for you!”

“Why?”

“I want to ask you about my abilities.... do I really have them? I mean yes, many peculiar things happen around me but I never willed any of them. I don’t really understand what I am capable of.”

Jiu held Yoohyeon’s hand and took her downstairs. “Don’t think too much about it. It will come to you in time. Some of the things that happened around you, though you think you didn’t will them to happen, there is another you inside that wills it. Get to know that other girl.”

“Another girl? Inside me?”

“Do you remember times when people do bad things to you? You didn’t feel anger nor wanted revenge but still bad things happened?”

“Yes”

“Deep inside, behind your bright persona, there is someone who can feel pain or find things were unfair. That side of you feels the emotions you refuse to feel, think thoughts you refuse to accept.”

“Tha-that’s scary. I don’t want to be a vessel for such dark feelings.”

“It’s not exactly dark. You need to be able to work in harmony to the one inside of you. Find the balance of your yin and yang.”

~*~

Sua suddenly sat up, fear in her eyes. “What was that?” Siyeon’s face is traced with fear, excitement and mischief. “I’m sorry, I suddenly remembered something from my past.” She felt Dami probing her mind so she quickly stood up and excused herself. 

Siyeon walked along the path in the woods. “It’s her. I felt it. She’s still here.”

~*~

“Girls! Yoohyeon and I made dinner!” Jiu went out to fetch the girls gathered in the garden. “ooohh yay!” Gahyeon and Sua quickly raced each other followed by Handong and Dami. Yoohyeon met them by the door and they ran down to the dining area together.

“Let’s eat!” Jiu called out to Siyeon who just came back from her walk in the woods. 

As they walked towards the house, Jiu noticed a spider crawling in a weird pattern just outside of the house. “You guys go ahead. I’ll take care of this little one first.” The spider looks stressed and scared. It was crawling up and down a wall and going in circles on the ground. Jiu tried to calm it down and speak to it but the creature was too distressed to notice her. 

The spider finally stopped moving when it noticed the girld. Jiu took a bottle and placed the spider inside. “sssshhhh... what’s wrong?” The spider started moving in panic again. “Let’s go inside, you’ll be safe there.” 

~*~

“Where’s Jiu?” Yoohyeon was already serving soup when she realized one of them is missing.  

“She stayed out to help a spider,” Handong explained. “I think I heard her come in already. She must have brought the spider in with her.” 

Yoohyeon put down the bowl of soup and decided to fetch Jiu herself. Siyeon held her back by the arm, “Please hurry, so we can all eat together.” “Of course! We can’t let the soup get cold.”

~*~

Jiu brought the spider in the house and placed the bottle on a table by the window. She stroked the bottle hoping for the spider to calm down. Eventually, it stopped its frantic movements and looked at the girl through the glass. Jiu smiled in relief. The spider made a few steps towards Jiu as if wanting to say speak to her.

“Hey, let’s go eat, everyone’s waiting.” Yoohyeon called and pulled her up.

Jiu looked back at the spider and apologized. “Let’s talk later after dinner, okay?”

~*~

That night, an unusual dark fog covered the house and woods around it. A bad premonition.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes covered in black cloth candle stick held up

like lady justice with her scale

seeking justice for her lost sight

eating dreams and leave you scared and pale

~*~

The soft lullaby played by Jiu filled the whole house. Each of the other girls are in their own rooms, sleeping soundly. 

All except one. She walked down the hallway and stopped by Gahyeon’s room. The young girl was deep in sleep, feeling safe surrounded by her green friends. The bell by the door was pressed and a prolonged “ding” resounded all over the house but it was masked by the sound of the piano. Only one creature heard it. One without eyes, whose hearing was heightened. The creature heard the bell. “Time for my meal.”

The rusty door in the attic opened and the blind creature stepped out. She walked down the hallway, following the sound of the bell. Her bare feet did not make any sound. Her slow steps and the long white robe she was wearing make it seem like she is gliding like a ghost. Her arms are etched with tattoos of swirls, each mark formed from every beautiful meal she have had.  

Only the flame from the candles light her way. But these lights did not matter because she cannot see. Relying only on her ears, she found the room where the little girl sleeps. 

“aaaahh a pure one. This will be delicious.”

Gahyeon felt her presence and woke up as if from a nightmare. Her body was paralyzed, her powers got blocked. She cannot pull on the plants to give her cover. She helplessly watched as the creature slowly approached her. When it was close enough, the creature extended her arm and gently placed a hand on the little girl’s eyes. 

Visions of her dark past continuously flashed back in Gahyeon’s mind. Bullying, confession, abuse. The girl was squirming and screaming without a sound. Every painful memory pierced her heart. She felt very beating on her body as if she’s actually being hit again.  Tears formed in her eyes as she continue to endure the pain which drained her strength.

A new mark formed on the creature’s arm as Gahyeon fell unconscious. Satisfied with her meal, the creature walked back to the attic. Candle stick sill on hand, she glided along the hallway.

~*~

“Unnie? Unnie!” Gahyeon was lost in the woods and everything is dark because of the thick fog. “I’m scared...Unnie!”

“Gahyeon-ah, we’re here” The fog thinned out and out came Sua and Siyeon.”Why are you here? How did you get here?”

“I don’t know... I was just running and running and then I end up here and I don’t know where to go anymore”

Sua pulled the little girl in a hug and rubbed her back. “Shhhhh, hush hush, we’re here now.”

~*~

When Handong found Gahyeon on bed, weak and barely conscious, she got really worried. She talked about it with Jiu but all she can do for now is help her rest in sleep.  Handong can’t stay calm so she ran to her room and quickly wrote a letter to her grandma.  Her grandma is a special one too.  She has hands that can heal almost anything. Handong wished she got that same gift as well. 

Shaking her thoughts away, Handong signed the paper and folded into a paper plane.  She went to the window and said a few chants and directions to the wind. She gave it a kiss and let it fly out the window.

......The two girls saw and they were not happy.

~*~

 

They are happy.  The girls smelled the delicious scent of breakfast and ran down the stairs to gather for breakfast. All sat at the same time, all picked their knives at the same time. All at the same time.

~*~

Every day, each girl records everything magical, peculiar and strange events in their diary.  Sometimes they sit together in small groups so they can recall the event well. Some do it on their own before bed.  But today, everyone gathered together to write at the same time. But no one was talking. No one was asking or verifying her memory of the event. Everyone was writing all at the same time.

~*~

 

“Girls, can you hear me?”

Everyone looked up but there is no one there.

“Good. Are you happy? I think you are. You will be happy here. There’s no need to wake up”

~*~

But two of them are not asleep.

“Something is wrong here.”

“What is going on? Why do I see two of everything?”


	4. Chapter 4

“You’ve grown up Siyeon-ah. And you smile now?”

Siyeon froze in her tracks as the creature talked in her head.  Siyeon was branded a cursed child in their family because of the things they see every time they even slightly touch her.  One by one, her family gave up and left their house before they lose sanity from the many unwanted visions they see.  At first they were not bad.  Everyone loved her because she makes them feel happy.  But human greed doesn’t know when to stop.  They get too addicted to the dreams that they confuse their reality that was left alone and turned into their nightmare.

The only one who didn’t give up on Siyeon is her mom.  She didn’t leave Siyeon’s side until her last breath.  Before her mom died, a blind woman came to their home a volunteered to be her nanny.  At that time, her mom was getting old and weak so she accepted the offer.  The woman seemed nice. But after her mom died, Siyeon’s heart started to become darker and darker. She felt more and more miserable and alone.  The blind woman kept feeding her dark thoughts until the last spark of light within Siyeon died out.

“How did you get out?”

“I feel weak and about to die. You locked me up for years but you cannot change what has already turned black.”

“How did you get out?”

“hahahaha The Key. The Key set me free. Let’s work together Siyeon. You need me. You are too far in the dark side. Stop dreaming of getting into the light. Feed me. Feed me more and I will not let you be alone and lonely.  But first, there is someone you must kill.”

~*~

Early at night, everyone in the house is already asleep. Everything is working like clockwork. Get up, smile, eat, study, play, rest, sleep, etc. Days and still nothing changed. Dami got tired of playing along this puppet show. One night, she broke the act and stepped out of her bedroom after everyone has gone to sleep.  She went straight to the library and to the farthest section of old mystical books.

Dami ran her fingers upon rows and rows of books until she found the one that was recently opened. It’s heavy despite the thin pages. She opened the book and let it speak to her. Finally, she understands what is happening.

“Jiu unnie, wake up and see”

~*~

“Yoohyeon, Yoohyeon!” a voice keep calling in her head. She woke up and looked around for the source of the voice. “Finally you can hear me.” It’s inside her.

“Yoohyeon, you have to listen to me. Where you are now is not real. You have to get out of there. WE have to get out!”

“What do you mean it’s not real?”

“Get up, I will show you.”

Yoohyeon put on a road and let the voice inside guide her. She was led to the back of the house where a dressing mirror stood. “Watch”

~*~

_“Sua, I’m sorry. I need you to be with me. Only you can shine light on that book and wake the spell. You’ll help me, right? Sua?”_

_“Yes Siyeon. I’ll be with you.”_

_~*~_

_Siyeon held her back by the arm, “Please hurry, so we can all eat together.” “Of course! We can’t let the soup get cold.”_

_Yoohyeon was walking towards Jiu while hiding a magnifying glass behind her back. “Hey, let’s go eat, everyone’s waiting.” Yoohyeon called and pulled her up. Jiu looked back at the spider and apologized. “Let’s talk later after dinner, okay?”_

_Yoohyeon watched Jiu run to the dining area, then she turned back to the spider and placed the magnifying glass between it and the sunlight. She smiled as she watched the spider get pierced by the ray of light until it burned._

_~*~_

“It’s my fault.” Yoohyeon realized what she has done or was made to do. “The spider is supposed to be our protection. Bu-But I killed it.”

“You were made to do it. It’s not your fault.”

“How could I not notice? Since when have I been trapped in here?”

_~*~_

Jiu woke up to Dami’s voice. She walked through the house and noticed that the state of the flowers by the vase is just like how it was a week ago. Then she heard the piano start playing. It’s the lullaby she plays every night to help the girls sleep. Jiu followed the sound and was surprised to see herself inside the room. She looked around and realized she is walking through that night a week ago. The night Gahyeon got sick.

_Sua was walking down the hallway, stopping at Gahyeon’s room and pressed the bell. The white-cloaked creature with candle sticks came a few moments later. It went into the room and placed its hand over the little girl until she falls unconscious._

_Jiu continued to watch how this happened every night, taking one or two girls down, including her. They are all unconscious in their own bed. The past routine days was not real. They were all trapped in a dream, each of them are living a perfectly quiet content life but their bodies left behind are deteriorating._

“I have to get us out of here!”

~*~

Yoohyeon fell to her knees, feeling weak from guilt and fear. “Don’t fear, Yoohyeon. You can get out of here.”

“How?”

“You have the key.”

“Key?”

“Yes. The key to every door and every dimension. You can cross any of them at your will.”

Yoohyeon stood up and looked at the mirror again. She slowly raised an arm and placed her palm on glass. The mirror melted away and opened up the path to the light of consciousness. Without thinking, Yoohyeon started running. She ran and ran going as far as she can go.

Inner Yoohyeon watched her flee then looked back. “Jiu unnie, I can only leave this door open for a limited time. Please come out with everyone.”

~*~

Jiu ran down the hall waking the other girls back from to consciousness but no one is answering her call.

“Give it up unnie.” She hear Siyeon laugh from the other side.

“I have to protect the girls. I brought them her and I have the responsibility to keep them safe.”

Jiu ran to the gates and hurriedly pushed it close. “Stay in your world of perfect dreams.” She started putting up her enchantments of protection to keep the sleeping girls safe until she can find a way to bring them back.

“I’m sorry Yoohyeon-ah. We can’t go with you this time.”

  
~*~

 

Siyeon and Sua walked out of the woods hand in hand, wearing robes and carrying the book they took from Dami. “It’s time to bring the two worlds together Sua. Let’s do this.”

In the dream world, the girls gathered around their portrait. Seven girls who were lost and along finally found home and family and started hoping for a happiness and freedom. Sua raised her arm with the knife and struck it down to tear the photo and open their way to make the dreams live in consciousness.


End file.
